Absinthe Dream
by Scarlett5
Summary: Following the story of Orpheus, Christian gets a second chance with his true love in an absinthe dream. Reviews Welcomed!


Baz Luhrman had said that the character Christian was based on the Greek myth of Orpheus. Orpheus was had such a brilliant voice that the rocks and the trees would get up and dance around him. Anyone who heard his voice would fall in love with him. I looked farther into the story of Orpheus and I thought that it might make for an interesting fan fiction basis. So here it is!  
  
p.s. I do not own any characters, though I think I own Christian. Hee. *evil grin*  
  
  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. Hah! What a load of crap!" grumbled Christian as he threw a bottle of absinthe against the wall. It shattered leaving a splatter of iridescent green liquid behind.  
  
In fact to the shattered mind and heart of the forlorn poet everything seemed like crap. He hadn't ventured out of his garret in the past month, save to buy food and his one escape from the harsh reality around him, the drug absinthe.  
  
Reaching over to his bedside table he fumbled for the small bottle and poured the entirety of the rancid green liquid down his throat, disregarding the fact that he had already downed several bottles already that day.  
  
The green mirage began in front of his eyes and the room around him ceased to exist. The venomous pixie spoke to him:  
  
"Follow me Christian"  
  
Everything spun and Christian felt himself falling. He fell through the ages, through his life, through the scenes of his brief but wondrous and life altering romance with his Satine. He drifted to the bottom of the hole, and there, only 10 or so feet ahead of him she appeared, like a goddess, asleep in front of him. Overcome with bliss he sprang towards her, only to have the floor he was standing on melt away like sand.  
  
Separated by no more than ten feet from his love and not being able to hold her, to kiss her after so long was just too much for Christian. He crumpled to his feet and broke down into tears. He cried out to her but she could not hear him, she would not awaken from her slumber.  
  
Christian had all he could do to compose himself. He decided there was only one thing, one wisp of hope that he may retrieve his diamond. Looking up, he began to sing, his voice strong, regardless of the fact he had not sung sense that fateful night, and the tears that welled up in his throat.  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Every day I love more and more…"  
  
His voice caught and a tear slid down his face. He continued:  
  
"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
  
Telling me to give you everything!"  
  
  
  
Satine began to rouse, and Christians heart leapt.  
  
  
  
"Seasons may change, winter to spring  
  
But I love you until the end of time"  
  
  
  
With growing power behind his brilliant voice he sang:  
  
  
  
"Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day!"  
  
  
  
He finished his part of the song and waited, praying for an answer. Satine faded into the darkness.  
  
  
  
"No!" he sobbed. "Oh please God, no." he was on his knees crying out to the darkness. "Satine!" he cried in his final despair.  
  
  
  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place" her soft voice wafted  
  
through the thick darkness. Christian looked up.  
  
  
  
"Suddenly he moves with such a perfect grace."  
  
  
  
Halfway thinking it was just his imagining but realizing it was his turn to contribute to their song he whispered as he let the tears flow:  
  
  
  
"It all revolves around you"  
  
  
  
Suddenly he felt a cold fragile hand on his shoulder. Spinning around he set his eyes on her. She glowed an eerie green light, and as he kissed her and took her hand the glow passed into him. Gazing deeply into each other's eyes their voices melded together in perfect harmony.  
  
"And there's no mountain too high  
  
No river too wide  
  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
  
Storm clouds may gather  
  
And stars may collide  
  
But I love you (I love you) until the end of time  
  
Oh, come what may, come what may  
  
I will love you, I will love you  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day!"  
  
They kissed passionately, and his heart soared. He knew that he could never leave his Satine, never ever again.  
  
"Christian."  
  
He was broken out of his state of bliss by that cursed green fairy, hovering over his head.  
  
"Christian, I am so impressed by your song, and the love you two share, that I will allow you to bring home Satine with you." He couldn't believe his ears! This was too wonderful to be true!  
  
"But on one condition!" she warned.  
  
" Yes, yes of course, anything!" What could be so bad that could keep him from Satine?  
  
"During your accent, you must never turn around to look at Satine. If you do she will be stuck here in the afterlife forever."  
  
This seemed easy enough and Christian agreed, took Satine by the hand, and they ascended together. The warming daylight was in sight, he could see the tarnished red windmill of the Moulin Rouge ahead of him.  
  
He forgot himself in an overwhelming rush of joy and glanced back at her.  
  
"I love you Satine" But as he turned her radiant image faded away, leaving him with nothing but a single red rose in his hand.  
  
"Come what may…" he heard her whisper.  
  
  
  
But it was only an absinthe dream. 


End file.
